Metal Fight Beyblade - Episode 11
is the eleventh episode of the Metal Fight Beyblade anime. The english dubbed version was first shown on July 31th, 2010 on Cartoon Network in North America. Summary Daidoji arrives by a helicopter to the stadium where Kyoya andGinga's fierce battle has just ended with Gingka as the victor. Gingka is surprised and recognizes Doji. Gingka begins to remember someone standing in a midst falling rocks and events surrounding that memory; he declares that he will not forgive them and readies his Beyblade but Doji puts him off. Doji expresses his distain for Kyoya's loss and launches Dark Wolf at Kyoya. Kyoya tries to defend himself but is unable to do so as his energy had already been spent on battling Gingka. Doji leaves, but not before Dark Wolf breaks a support to a sculpture that sends it crashing down towards Madoka and Kenta. Benkei rushes in front of it to protect them and is able to stop it. Meanwhile, Gingka disappears in pursuit of Doji. Kenta and his friends search for Gingka but to no avail. They try to piece together what was going on as they've never seen Gingka filled with rage and anger. In the meantime, Kyoya awakens bandaged and disoriented. Benkei rushes in to greet Kyoya and Kyoya begins to remember the events of the past night. Madoka comes in happy to see Kyoya awake and brings him a fixed Leone and food. Kyoya is surprised by Madoka's kindness. Madoka explains and mentions Gingka's words of wisdom. Kyoya begrudgingly remembers but begins to respect it. He is also still puzzled over why they are being so nice to him after how he had treated them. Madoka lets him know about Benkei's devotion to him as well as common decency. Kyoya is still uncomfortable with it. Meanwhile, Kenta spots Gingka outside on his way back. Madoka and Benkei come out to join him as Gingka collapses from exhaustion. Gingka inquires about Kyoya and wants to question him right away. But the others implore him to tell them what is going on. Gingka tries to keep them out of it but they implore him to trust their friendship. Gingka then tells them that Doji has a forbidden Bey. He tells them about the Dark Nebula who are obssessed with using Beys for purposes other than Beybattling and that they broke the seal on a Bey that should not have been used -- Lightning L-Drago which houses an evil power. If L-Drago fully awakens, then something terrible will happen. Gingka reveals his mission has been to stop them and he's been traveling around the country battling to become strong enough to defeat them as Doji and the Dark Nebula are dangerous. Benkei pieces together the motivation why Doji wanted them to battle him. The friends want to help Gingka and Benkei even volunteers to ask Kyoya for any information himself. They rush to find Kyoya gone. Unbeknownst to the others, Kyoya, before leaving, had heard their exchange outside and is not quite sure whether to believe what he is hearing about the forbidden Bey. Gingka returns to the damaged stadium for clues. Madoka tells Kenta and Benkei that she's having no luck either turning anything up. Madoka rallies Kenta and Benkei and decides that they should split up and look for clues. Everyone helps. Kyoya watches from afar and is puzzled by how everyone is willingly going through all that trouble for Gingka. Nightfalls and the three meet back at the park with no luck whatsoever. Kyoya suddenly appears and tells them about the position of the moon and how long it took by plane when he was taken to Wolf Canyon from the Dark Nebula headquarters. He tells them his debt to them is repaid and disappears. Madoka and Kenta figure out what Kyoya meant and were able to figure out the location of Doji's base. They find Gingka and tell him the good news. Meanwhile at Dark Nebula headquarter, Merci gives the vitals on the unconscious person inside a pod. The person is recovering but will take some time before being able to regain consciousness. Doji inquires about the analysis on the data collected on Gingka; Merci informs him that they will complete the analysis soon. Merci alerts Doji of Gingka, Benkei, Kenta and Madoka's presence and then readys their security measures and tests. Ginkga tries to dissuade them from following but his friends refuses. They press forward but must get past a heavily fortified door. Then, multiple Beys start shooting from all directions. Benkei tries to break the door open but is unable to do so. Gingka launches his special move to open the door but then Beys shot from helicopters appear and stop the special move. All of a sudden, Kyoya launches Leone and uses his special move to scatter the Beys and destory helicopters shooting Beys. Finally, Gingka, Benkei and Kenta launch their Beys into Leone's tornado to get extra power. Then they execute their special moves simultaneously and breaking down the steel door. The others ask why Kyoya came and helped them. Though not able to admit any kindness, he gruffly mentions he owes a bigger debt to Doji. However, the others are glad to have his help and support As they rush into the Dark Nebula Headquarters, the mysterious person inside the capsule begins to move. Featured Beybattles Kyoya/Rock Leone vs Daidoji/Dark Wolf = Dark Wolf Featured Beys Rock Leone Storm Pegasus Dark Wolf Flame Sagittario Dark Bull Characters in Order of Appearance Special Moves used * * * * Cameos Differences in adaptations Trivia From this episode on, YTV gave the premieres to Cartoon Network in North America. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Metal Fight Episodes